


Strawberry Date

by ThatHopelessOmniFangirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, Established Relationship, Fluff, For Makki's birthday, Happy birthday Makki!!, Kissing, M/M, Mattsun and Makki teasing Iwaizumi and Oikawa, Oikawa Tooru Being Oikawa Tooru, Strawberries, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHopelessOmniFangirl/pseuds/ThatHopelessOmniFangirl
Summary: “Y’know, you remind me of strawberries,” He said, making Hanamaki tilt his head in confusion. “Because it reminds me of your hair.”Hanamaki chuckled. “My hair?”
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Kudos: 25





	Strawberry Date

**Author's Note:**

> Heya!! Sooo this is a fic for Makki's birthday! So happy (very belated) birthday, Makki! Yes, I'm late again, I'm sorry! Anyways, without further ado, I hope you enjoy this fic! <3

Matsukawa woke up and turned his head to stare at Hanamaki, who was all bundled up in the blankets. He stared at his boyfriend’s rising chest that slowly came back down, his breaths lining up with it. 

_ ‘Cute.’  _ He kissed his forehead before he went to the kitchen to cook breakfast.

-

Hanamaki woke up, rubbing his sleep-filled eyes. He stretched his arms for a bit before leaving their bedroom. Once he stepped foot outside the bedroom, a delicious aroma hit his nose. He immediately rushed to the kitchen, the aroma getting stronger. And as he expected, he saw Matsukawa cooking breakfast. He sneakily went behind him and hugged him.

“Mornin’” Hanamaki greeted Matsukawa, peeking over his shoulder to see what he was cooking. “Are you cooking ramen?” He asked.

“Yea. Actually, you don’t have work, right?” He asked, and Hanamaki just nodded against his neck. “Well, do you want to go on a date? Like outside.”

“Mhm, sure. But what’s the occasion?” He asked, and Matsukawa chuckled.

“You don’t know?”

“Am I supposed to know this?” 

“It’s your birthday today.” He chuckled. Hanamaki took a quick look at the date, and chuckled.

“Oh wow, I didn’t realize. Anyways, where are you taking me~”

“It’s a surprise, all that I’ll tell you is that we’ll go there at lunchtime.” Matsukawa put the ramen into a bowl and walked to the table, with Hanamaki still hugging him from behind.

Once they were at the table, Hanamaki spoke, “Sooo since it’s my birthday, can we tease Oikawa today?” 

“Mhm, sure. But he literally called you so many times in the middle of the night to the point I muted your notifications.” They both chuckled.

“Actually, let’s call him now, he’s probably not awake yet.” Hanamaki grinned mischievously. “If we call him while he’s half-asleep, he probably won’t look at who’s calling him...” He looked at Matsukawa, and he seemed to get what he was saying. He pulled out his phone and dialed Oikawa.

**Ring! Ring! Ring!**

After a few rings Oikawa–or what they’re assuming is Oikawa–finally picked up. 

“Hello?” Oikawa’s groggy voice rang through the phone. A yawn stifling out of him. 

Matsukawa and Hanamaki looked at each other and nodded, their smiles growing wider.

“HEYA!!” They both yelled, they heard the surprised screech that the brunette on the other side of the phone made and laughed.

“Mattsun! Makki! Why did you wake me up? I need my beauty sleep!”

Matsukawa and Hanamaki chuckled. Oikawa was still the same drama queen (that everybody loved, even if they didn’t want to admit it.) 

“Well sorry for waking you up, even if you called us in the middle of the night.” Matsukawa deadpanned, and Oikawa let out a loud gasp.

“And you didn’t answer? I’m so hurt!” He said dramatically. Everyone knew he was joking, the two being used to their former captain’s antics. “Anyways, happy birthday Makki!”

“Thanks.”

“Actually, do you want me to get Iwa-chan?” He asked, they heard some shuffling on the other side of the phone, followed by footfalls.

“Yeah, sure. Ask him when he’s available so that I could beat him in arm wrestling.” Hanamaki said, making Oikawa chuckle.

“Yeah, I’ll ask him. Though Iwa-chan has gotten more muscles than in high school.” He said, and Matsukawa smirked.

“Ah, I see, so you guys live together now. And you have more muscles to stare at.” They heard Oikawa sputter over the phone. 

“Hey guys.” They heard Iwaizumi talk into the phone. “So, mind explaining to me why Tooru is a blushing mess?” 

“Ooh, so you call him ‘Tooru’ now?” Hanamaki teased. 

“I... Y-yeah.” 

“Oikawa is like that because we just talked about how it’s not like he loves to st–”

“MATTSUN!” Oikawa yelled, interrupting Matsukawa.

“–because we just talked about how he  _ totally _ doesn’t like to stare at your muscles, especially your bac–” Matsukawa continued, but got cut off by Oikawa.

“MATTSUN, STOPPP!” 

“–especially your back muscles.” Hanamaki finished. He heard lots of stammering coming from the two, and chuckled.

“MAKKIIII, I SAID STOPPP!” Oikawa yelled into the phone.

“Welllll, it’s my birthday and I get to do whatever I want. Also, you didn’t tell me to stop, you only told Issei.”

“I- but telling your friend’s secret is out of the line! I’m sooo hurt.” He said dramatically, and the two can imagine Oikawa putting his hand on his forehead in exaggeration.

“So Tooru, you like my back muscles, hmm?” They heard Iwaizumi say to Oikawa.

The two smirked. “Anyways, we’re gonna leave you two alone. Bye lovebirds~” They said, before they hung up, they had heard the two saying something indecipherable.

-

“Anddd, there they go.” Hanamaki said, making the two of them chuckle.

“They’re probably already doing what they did back then.” Matsukawa said, and Hanamaki nodded in agreement.

“Anyways~ can I dress up for our date now?”

“Mhm, sure.” He pecked him on the cheek before he left.

-

“Oh wow.” Hanamaki was surprised at where Matsukawa brought him to. It was a small cafe, with a pink and strawberry-themed exterior and interior.

“Do you like it?” 

“Yea, it’s nice, didn’t expect you to bring me here though.” They sat at a small table for two. Hanamaki’s eyes scanned the menu and gasped in excitement. “They have strawberry cream puffs!?”

“Mhm.” He smiled. They ordered their food, Hanamaki obviously getting the strawberry cream puffs and milk tea, and Matsukawa getting the strawberry pancakes.

“How did you think of bringing me on a straw- what are you doing?” He asked, confused as to why Matsukawa was holding a piece of the pancake to his eye. 

“Y’know, you remind me of strawberries,” He said, making Hanamaki tilt his head in confusion. “Because it reminds me of your hair.” 

Hanamaki chuckled. “My hair?”

“Wait, you didn’t let me finish,” “It’s also because you’re sweet, and sometimes a little sour.”

“Hey!” He playfully slapped his arm. “You could've at least not say I'm ‘sour!’”

“Mmm…” Matsukawa paused. “Nah, it's cute anyways.”

“I-” A pink blush colored his cheeks. 

“Anyways, can I take a sip of boba?” He pointed at the milk tea that Hanamaki had in his hands.

“Sure, here.” He tilted the milk tea in Matsukawa's direction, letting him take a sip of it.

“It's really good.” He leaned forward to try to take another sip but Hanamaki quickly snatched it back.

“You could just order another one.” He chuckled.

“Nah, we could just share it anyways.”

“Fine.” He handed Matsukawa the milk tea, who silently sipped on it while staring at Hanamaki. 

“I just realized; I didn't really get to tell you ‘happy birthday’ properly. So, happy birthday!” He exclaimed. They saw a waitress scurrying over to them after he greeted him.

“Does one of you have a birthday today, sirs?” She asked, and they nodded. “Well, do you want us to get you a slice of cake?”

“Ah, sure! Thanks.” Hanamaki said, watching as the waitress walked to the kitchen. She soon returned with a plate with a slice of cake balanced on her hands, with two forks on the side.

“Here you go sirs, happy birthday to you.” She said before she walked off.

Without saying a word, the two grabbed a fork and took a bite out of the cake. The taste of semi-sweet chocolate, vanilla frosting, and strawberries made them close their eyes, relishing in the taste of it. It didn't take long before the two completely devoured the whole slice, leaving no crumbs on the plate.

“That was delicious.” Hanamaki stated, taking a sip of the milk tea that was still in Matsukawa's hands.

Matsukawa had let out an affirmative hum, he then squinted at something in Hanamaki's face.

“What is it?”

Matsukawa wiped something off his face using his thumb, “There was a crumb on your face.” He chuckled, showing him the crumb and licking it.

Hanamaki blushed, “Mattsunnn! Stop ittt!”

“Nope. Never.” 

The two stayed for a while more in the cafe, leaving once the Sun started to set.

-

The two were holding hands, relishing in the cold breeze of the night. They stopped by a bench to sit. They looked up at the Moon, which casted a soft light on their faces.

“Happy birthday.” Matsukawa said softly.

“Thanks, I really enjoyed today, though.. It’s missing something.” 

Matsukawa furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “What’s missing?”

“It’s missing a kiss from you.” He said simply, as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

He chuckled. “Ah, sorry, well, do you want it now?” Hanamaki nodded.

The moment was perfect. They were alone, there was a cool breeze making their hair sway in the wind, and the Moon’s soft light which illuminated the two. And they kissed, they both smiled as they immediately tasted the flavor of strawberries in their mouth. Pulling away, their grins are wider.

“Happy birthday, my strawberry.” Matsukawa said before kissing Hanamaki once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Anyways, I actually got this idea while listening to a MatsuHana playlist, and Strawberry and Cigarettes started to play and this idea just popped up in my head, and I immediately wrote the idea down. 
> 
> Here's the playlist by the way!: https://youtu.be/xAi8Jzeo8pU?list=PLvPRA-Uugi4_ePXBgTsxroBFUHBjjVC8E
> 
> If you're still reading this, thank you and know that you're lovely! Stay safe, bye! <3


End file.
